


Sudden Heat

by thelittlewritergirl (librocubucularist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, a/b/o dynamics, toys/dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librocubucularist/pseuds/thelittlewritergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes into heat unexpectedly while Benny is away at a conference. Dean's brain short circuits as he tries to work himself through the need and the mess without his mate. How does he always get himself into these sorts of situations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O dynamics and heat cycles. Don't like? Don't read.

Dean whimpered in his sleep, sheets clinging to his flushed skin. His hard cock lay heavily on the bed, leaking precome as his hole leaked slick, staining the sheets on bothe sides. Dean awoke with a gasp and groaned at the burning sensation deep in his belly. This wasn’t supposed to happen for a couple days still, why was his Heat early? Benny was out of town for a conference and wouldn’t be home until the worst of the Heat was over if it was just starting now.

Even though he new it would help, the Omega just couldn’t bring himself to crawl out of the bed to get the box of toys they kept in the bottom drawer of the dresser in the closet. The sheets still smelled like Benny and a little like sex since the Alpha just couldn’t keep his big hands off is pretty Omega this morning. Dean really should have changed the sheets, but he wanted to fall asleep with the scent of their coupling surrounding him at least for the first night his Alpha would be away.

That should have been a clear sign that his Heat was coming on early. He always got scent greedy right before his Heats started. But his brain wasn’t really working at the time, all he could think about was that Benny was going to be gone and he just wanted his Alpha’s scent all over him. Dean rolled onto his back with a wince and the friction of the sheet pulling over the head of his flushed cock made him gasp and clench his ass cheeks, making more slick gush out in the process. He grimaced at the slippery feeling on his lower back and ass cheeks from the amount of slick that he was producing. This was going to be an intense Heat and his Alpha wasn’t going to be here to help him through it.

Steeling himself, the Omega kicked the sheets away from his body and lurched to the side of the bed. Once the feeling of the cool night air brushed over his flushed skin he realized that he needed a knot in him like NOW. The heat was really ramping up and he was going to be in serious pain soon if he didn’t clamp down on something. Regret ran through him as he thought of that toy Benny had offered to buy him that had a come pump. Dean had scoffed saying “Why would I need something like that when I have an Alpha who’s balls are big enough to fill me up whenever I want?” The Omega hummed deep in his chest and closed his eyes remembering the rough fucking that Benny had rewarded him with for that little speech.

Benny had knotted him so many times that night that Dean’s belly had swelled from all the cum and he wasn’t able to walk right for a few days. Thinking about that wasn’t really helping matters much right now, though. With shaking hands Dean wrenched open the bottom drawer and pulled out a thick black cock that had the largest knot of all of the toys he owned. He hadn’t used it in a very long time, preferring to remain tight for his Alpha, and he knew that he should start small and work his way up if he was going to make it to the end of this Heat without loosing his mind, but he just couldn’t stop himself. As he made his way, hurriedly back to the large bed, he snagged the pj pants that Benny had tossed in there before he left for his trip. Hopefully the scent of his mate would calm down the Heat a little.

Slick was leaking its way down his thighs to his knees by the time Dean made it back to the bed. He crawled up the bed on Benny’s side and presented himself, whimpering that his Alpha was not there to marvel at his position. Shoving his nose into Benny’s pillow Dean pressed the tip of the toy cock past the fluttering muscles of his hole. With a deep, shuddering breath he pushed the toy in and moaned. His rational mind told him that he should take this slow in the hopes that he would be able to work out a few hours of his Heat with teasing before popping the knot on it. But as soon as the tip breached the muscles around his leaking hole all rational thought went flying out the window.

Before he knew it he was pumping the too big cock in and out in a brutal pace, all sense of rhythm lost to the possibility of a quick release. The toy slammed into Dean’s prostate by chance and the Omega froze. His instincts took over and the hand using the toy flipped the switch on the base of it to inflate the knot. The burn and the shock of the sudden knotting had Dean coming with a scream as his body clenched down on the toy HARD causing him to black out.

When Dean finally came to he realized that he’d made a big mistake. His body had clamped down on the toy and he had come, but there was no relief from the Heat. Without working his way up to the orgasm his body was screaming for come to fill him up. He needed his Alpha. This was going to be a problem. Too bad this toy didn’t have a vibrating function because it was well and truly seated inside him. A fleeting thought passed through his mind of how the fuck he was going to get it out but he had more pressing matters at hand. He needed to call his Alpha for help. Green eyes flicked to his nightstand to see it empty and he cursed. His phone was probably still in his jeans where he’d left them on the bathroom floor. When he’d come home from working at the shop last night he’d been exhausted and since his Alpha was going to be gone he was feeling kinda low so he decided that a bubble bath was in order.

Dean rarely did anything that could be seen as feminine, but the one thing that Benny insisted that they keep in the house was bubble bath. After his Heats Dean was usually pretty sore and a little clingy. Benny insisted that taking a bath together would ease sore muscles (Benny wasn’t ashamed to admit that he would be sore after Dean’s Heats, too) as well as allow them some cuddle time. Dean grumbled and scowled outwardly calling Benny a girl, but they bothe knew that he secretly loved the feeling of the bath jellies caressing his overly sensitive skin while his Alpha’s big arms circled him from behind. So when he’d come home that night he’d tossed some bath jellies into the tub while tossing his clothes into the corner. And that’s where they’d stayed, too sulky to even care he was leaving a mess to clean up later. He’d gone straight to bed, not even bothering to pull his phone out from his jeans pocket.

Dean whimpered as he realized that he would have to find a way to get up and into the bathroom to get his phone without hurting himself. The toy really was too big for not preparing himself. He could feel the slight burn from where his muscles were rippling, trying to milk the cock for come. Heat was licking under his skin like an itch that just couldn’t be scratched. He couldn’t stop the sounds that were coming out of him as his whimpers ramped up to tears and before he knew it he was sobbing into Benny’s pillow. He just felt so miserable and there was so much more pain to endure before it would get any better.

"Shhh, there there, sugah. Calm down. Breathe."

This was worse than he thought, he was hallucinating. The blonde couldn’t even bring himself to care that this was just a hallucination as large calloused hands smoothed down his sides and pulled him up into big arms. He cried out as the toy shifted inside him, bringing him fully to the present.

"Oh, fuck." was all he could get out between clenched teeth.

"What have you done, cherie? Oh, my big Omega. I just knew something was wrong when you didn’t return my calls or texts." Benny’s drawling rumble made Dean’s eyes snap open. His breath wheezed in his chest and he grasped at Benny’s arms, panicky.

"Toy. Too big. In me. Alpha." he managed to gasp out.

"Ok. Ok. We’ll get you fixed up, don’t you worry none." Benny smoothed Dean’s brow as he lay him back down on the bed to assess the gravity of the issue. The knot was completely inflated and the muscles around it were almost purple from how hard they were clenching.

"Oh, sugah. You really did a number on yourself, didn’t you. Don’t you worry. Alpha’s here to take care of you." Dean whimpered as Benny gently caressed his thighs, trying to get the muscles to relax. 

"Here we go. Easy as apple pie." Benny pulled the switch at the base of the toy to off and released the safety causing the knot to deflate and he quickly pulled the toy out before Dean’s muscles could clench down on the cock. The blonde gasped and his whole body locked up when the toy was pulled out but sobbed in relief when his hole stopped clenching and began relaxing to it’s normal shape.

"What was going through your head, sugah? You could have really hurt yourself. Glad I came back when I did. What were you planning on doing?" Benny draped himself behind Dean, completely flush with him from head to ankles. Most Alphas looked for petite Omegas, especially if they were male. Someone demure and pale who would submit and be able to hang off their cock when they knotted them. But not Benny. Benny loved how big Dean was. How he could push back and even slam him down when they were fucking. He loved the feel of Dean’s muscles under his hands and the way that they matched up perfectly when they were rapped up together. How he could press his lips behind Dean’s ear while hooking their ankles together. He loved how he could watch Dean prepare himself with his own fingers and not have to worry about hurting him when he pressed in. He loved every freckle on his big, green-eyed Omega and it killed him to see his love hurting so much.

"What were you thinking?"

"Needed you. Heat came early. It just burned so bad. Are you really here?"

Dean was drifting as his body came down from the stress. His fingers constantly stroking over Benny’s hand as if to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream.

"I’m here, sugah. I’ll take care of you. Don’t you worry." Benny kissed behind Dean’s ear again before moving down to scent at his neck, humming. "You smell so good."

Dean arched tilted his head to give Benny more room and whimpered when he felt a hot tongue sweep across his pulsepoint.

"Need you. Alpha." Dean spread his legs and rubbed his ass against the bulge he could feel through Benny’s pants. "Please."

"You sure you’re ok?" Benny growled into Dean’s collar.

"Please, Alpha. Need you inside me. Need to feel—hnn!" Dean cut off as Benny’s large hand wrapped around his cock loosely and pumped languidly. He turned his head back and the Alpha captured his lips in a sought after kiss, swallowing his Omega’s moan.

The blonde arched up, keening, and pulled away from the kiss as Benny suddenly plunged two thick digits into his leaking hole. “So wet for me.” he growled as he started scissoring. “So desperate for my cock.”

“‘M ready. Just get inside me, please!” Dean gasped breathlessly as Benny continued to work Dean open.

"Shhh. I’ll be the judge of when you’re ready. We bothe know what happened the last time you thought you could take something that big." Benny chuckled. "Now, why don’t you be a good boy and present for me while I get these pesky clothes off, hmm?"

Dean’s eyes lit up as he quickly got onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs as far apart as he could get them while arching his back down towards the bed. He wiggled his hips a little and he could feel slick sliding down his balls onto his aching cock, making him shudder with sensation.

He could hear a soft curse behind him and preened silently as he heard the tell-tale rip and plink of buttons being torn off his mates clothes.

"So beautiful," Benny whispered as a heavy hand caressed his Omega’s full ass before he leaned in. Dean buried his face in the pillow, gripping the sheets as Benny licked up the slick that was now freely pouring out of his hole. He lay his tongue flat against the fluttering muscle and hummed before curling it inside, pushing past the ring. Dean screamed into the pillow while Benny quickly jerked him off with his tongue buried deep inside him.

"Shh. There we go, so good for me. You relaxed now, sugah? Ready for Alpha to take care of you?" Benny rubbed down Dean’s sides as he shuddered, coming down from the first of many orgasms he would have tonight.

"Mmmm. Yes. Please. Ready now. Please?" Dean couldn’t even lift his head off the pillow but was able to push his hips up a little higher, pleading for his Alpha to knot him. "So hot, Alpha."

"I’ll take care of you. Ok, darlin, here we go." Benny kissed the base of Dean’s spine as sweat ran down his sides before lining up the head of his cock and pushing in. Dean moaned wantonly as his body adjusted to the feeling of being full. Benny grunted as he bottomed out and waited for Dean to relax.

“‘M ok.” Dean mumbled into the sheets. When Benny didn’t comply right away he clenched down on his Alpha’s cock “Move.”

Benny bowed his head forward at the feeling of Dean’s hole clenching around his shaft and then pulled out before slamming back into his Omega. He set a relentless pace that would have broken a smaller person, but he knew how Dean liked it. If they didn’t have bruises at the end of a session like this it was a surprise.

Dean pushed back with every thrust, making sounds the neighbours would have no trouble recognizing for just what they were: someone being murdered. Benny didn’t even bother to check his Omega as he slammed into his prostate over and over as his knot began to swell. Dean started to whimper and get quiet as his knot began popping in and out of his clenching hole.

Benny pushed in one last time before his knot caught on Dean’s muscles and he rotated his hips, striking Dean’s prostate one last time before blowing his load. Dean went ridged as his prostate was stroked and then came with a shout that would probably bring the police knocking down their door looking for blood. The two collapsed onto the soaking sheets, gasping for air.

Dean came to first, shifting under the weight of his Alpha, looking for air. The movement caused Benny to shoot another load of come into his mate and brought him to awareness.

"Well damn, sugah. That was quite the show."

Dean huffed a laugh out before pushing up to roll his Alpha off of him. He hissed when the knot that was still well seated inside him pulled at his locked hole. Benny quickly righted himself and pulled Dean to his chest, spooning him.

"Looks like we’re in this for a while yet," he said as another load of come was milked out of him by Dean’s rippling passage.

Dean hummed, halfway asleep already. “Glad you came back.”

"Me, too, sugah," Benny said as he ran his fingers through the blonde’s sweat soaked hair. "Me, too."


End file.
